DEAR GOD NO
by The-Aryan2
Summary: RavessxStork. DRAMA happens and Stork gets captured and owned by Ravess, in more than one way.


Okay.. what the fucking christ is wrong with me?!  
Jeezus.. I'm not even going to explain this, or even /try/ to make up excuses.. I wrote this AGES ago, and that's that. Fucking shoot me, for the christly sake of sanity. Bloody hell above and heaven below, I'm going to hell.  
Rated M for obvious reasons..

I'm a sick pervert fuck, lawl

Dont even read this, for christs' sake.

* * *

"So, my sexy little victim…" She started, as she climbed on top of her cuffed, gagged, and stripped captive. A muffled wail came to her ears, and she laughed a little, trailing one paint-coated nail up and down his heaving, sweat-slick chest.

"Do you wanna play with me, baby..? You know just how bad I wanna have youuu," she wheedled and giggled a playful, sadistic giggle as he shook his head frantically, his eyes wide with terror as she pressed her scantily-clad body ever tight against his own.

His cheeks puffed out once again as he tried to yell, speak, scream, plead, anything---but was cut so brutally short by the ball-gag in his mouth. His ears were laid back as far as they could go and he shook his head even more frantically as she played with the skirt she'd forced onto him, slowly tugging and flipping it up.…

A short and frilly, black, pale pink, and white petticoat that was mid-thigh length, stiff as cardboard and puffed out almost like a mini-tutu, along with the frilly knickers of a whore and thigh-high women's fishnet stockings.. She'd also crammed black, shimmery, knee-high and ballet-point platform stiletto lace-up boots onto his feet.

Finishing it all off, she locked a thick black lace-and-leather, steel-spike studded collar around his neck, and attached a heavy chain to it and to the headboard of the bed. She knew how to humiliate, allright..

But what was the worst was what she called him—a pet and a toy.. Her 'beloved pet, all trussed up and pretty for the go' as she'd said. He shivered as her cold stiff nails traced up and down his bare chest once more, and resisted the urge to attempt to writhe away, because quite frankly, he couldn't.

She'd handcuffed his wrists together, then bound them loosely over his head to the headboard of the bed, and had cuffed each ankle to their respective bedpost, and now he couldn't move without hurting himself on the steel by either wrenching a limb from its socket or inadvertently ripping a hand or foot off in a frenzied thrashing, which he REALLY didn't want to do…. So, he kept still.. Well, as still as he could..

She pulled off the tight purple nightgown she wore, and straddled his waist, wearing only a small shiny blue and green g-string, and as soon as he glanced down he quickly looked back up again, shaking his head violently as she played with the hem of the lacy knickers she'd put on him, and he bit down on the gag, finally growling up at her and jerking forward as far as he could against the cuffs. Ravess yanked her head back, eyes wide in surprise, and then she laughed and patted him on the head, getting off of him.

"Wow.. You really want me to stay off you, huh..?" He stared at her, as shocked by himself as he was by her sudden dismounting, then nodded slowly, almost meekly. Watched her go to the drawer by the mirror across the room and withdraw a key, turn around grinning almost goofily at him, waving it slowly. "You behave pretty well, Stork.. And you're smart enough to know I wouldn't hesitate to do something terrible to you if you did anything bad, right..?"

The merb nodded once again, and then winced as he realized just how hard he'd been biting the gag, and shuddered as she climbed back on top of him and first removed, of all surprises- the gag!

His jaw momentarily slack as she tossed away the horrid thing, he gaped up at her as she then removed the cuffs one by one, pulled back into a sitting position ontop of him, and grinned down.

"Are you gonna stare at me like a deer in the headlights, or thank me for letting you talk again, love pet..?" Narrowing his eyes slightly at the insult((he'd refused point blanc to accept the term 'pet' as the 'loving name' she claimed it to be- his being a different species did not make him her fucking pet, period- now he knew just how pissed Radarr always felt about the term)) he nonetheless nodded a little, then rubbed his sore jaw, shaking his head slowly as he proceeded to frantically rub and feel his also-sore wrists and shoulders, squeezing the life back into the numbed limbs.

Remaining on top of him, smirking playfully, Ravess hurled the key away to the far side of the room, and tossed the cuffs to the floor. She knew he wouldn't try to go anywhere or do anything, even with his hands free- each foot was cuffed, feet far apart and held fast with steel to steel posts, he was stuck good. She sighed loudly, and, with intent to capture his attention once again, stretched out against him and slid her arms around his neck, her face an inch from his.

Pulling his head back quickly, his ears went back up, though only to half-mast, as she called it, and he shifted uncomfortably as she slid her arms down and around his waist and nuzzled his chest. "You're so sexy when you're scared, Stork... And you know, despite your whole 'Merbs can't fight' thing, you've proved to be one hell of a bitch to pin down without Snipe helping me.." "Why can't you just let me go, Ravess?"

"Because I don't want to, and because you're mine now.." She got up off of him with a pout, and strode from the bed to her dresser where she pulled a long red robe from an open drawer around herself and grabbed up her violin and bow. She left the room without even looking back at him, and then snapped to him angrily from down the hall, "You'd better shape up, Storm Hawk, or you'll regret ever even THINKING about refusing me.."

He blew a long heavy sigh and lay his head back, staring up at the polished and mirrored ceiling, looking at himself. He screwed up his face for a moment, and, turning his head this way and that, realized just HOW pale he'd gotten—HELL, he was always deathly pale, even with his skintone, but he'd still gotten paler.

His rubbed his forehead wearily and sat up, stretching as far as the chain leash would allow, and then scooted to the side a little, snatching a book off the bedside table. Surely she wouldn't go and lock him up again just for grabbing a book?

Quickly scanning the title, he smirked and leaned back against the headboard and started to read, then stopped, growling miserably. It had been about four weeks since she'd taken him from the dungeons, and before that he'd spent about two weeks locked up in there, in the cold dank filth wondering when and if his friends would ever rescue him. "This.." he growled up at his reflection, "-is why I never leave the Condor!"

Without thinking, he hurled the book away in frustration, then swore aloud, scrambling up and reaching futilely for it the moment he'd realized what he'd done, straining hard against the leash until he gagged.

Dropping back against the headboard, his arms crossed sourly against his chest, he pouted, glaring at the doorand wondering when his captor would return, what horrors she would bestow upon him NOW, and whether or not his friends were okay.. After all, they'd tried to save him, hadn't they?

Smiling faintly, reaching up and brushing the hair out of his eyes, he sighed and tilted his head back, looking up at himself once again in the mirror overhead.

"I know you guys won't ever find me, but I know you're trying to, and thanks.. I-" He interrupted himself then, and snapped at his reflection, "Wait, you know they can't hear you saying this… What, did you think it was some cheap movie shot, full of the drama and emotion, and that somewhere out there they're thinking of you, and saying something dramatic too?"

He glared up at himself, and spat out, "face it—it could be a hell of a lot worse, and you know it.. You could be naked, filthy, and scrubbing floors and getting beaten with a whip, or-or-or.. getting molested and touched and fondled by some sex-crazed madwoman.. Wait… Yeah, you're pretty screwed, Stork.. Just thank your lucky stars that you AREN'T getting beaten and starved by some crazy slavedriver..."

He flipped himself off in the mirror, and continued to rant to himself, "Yeah, instead of worrying about yourself being some miserable eye and arm candy, you should be worrying about whether or not Piper and Finn are even still alive after trying to save you.. YOU, Stork.."

His voice faltered, and he laughed out loud, realizing he was talking to himself again, one sure sign he was definitely going crazy, especially now that he held his own reflection to be quite the argumentative bastard when he was left alone now.

His jaw tightened, and he hunched forward, clamping both hands over his head and swearing loudly, kicked futilely at the bedpost and cuff holding his right foot. "WHY ME?!" he shrieked, and clawed at the collar around his neck frantically, crazily, until dropping both his hands to his sides, limp, he was panting and he knew it was no use and that there was no real answer to his question.

The worst thing to him, though.. was not exactly that he was held captive, but the guilt he had felt, and that kept growing steadily.. Ever since his friends had tried to save him and the Cyclonians had left, hauling him off with them.

_**It had all happened so fast, to begin with the one thing he hated to do the most- he just HAD to listen to Finn and Junko, as did everyone else, and they all went out to swim in the pretty little private lake of some stupid terra he'd forgotten the name of. Well, a happy little 'private paradise' as Finn had dubbed it had turned into screaming hell as Talons fired at them from all directions((it was a nice ambush zone, and it had later become known that this place was perfect for catching prisoners and slaves for Cyclonia)) and Stork, not being too up on fighting, chose to flee to the Condor, found a heavy fist connecting with his face and out he went, atleast for about five minutes.**_

_**Eventually he was hauled up by Snipe, and taken aboard a cruiser along with Piper. Piper's ingenious ability to plan her way out of nearly anything, paired with Aerrow, Finn and Junko coming in to save them almost got them free, but the escape had been expected, and Dark Ace, Snipe, Ravess, and a handful of Talons overpowered them, and the resulting fight had gotten Finn blasted completely THROUGH the left shoulder and Piper had been run through in her stomach by the Dark Ace.**_

_**The end result was pretty predictable..**_

_** Stork went bonkers and took a healthy chunk of meat out of Snipe's arm and had nearly strangled Ace when ahandful of Talons had restrained him. Junko put Snipe through about four walls and was working on removing the man's head, and Aerrow was kneeling beside Piper, covered in the girl's blood and screaming her name as she clung to him weakly. Finn was sort of okay, Stork had noticed- the poor kid was screaming his head off as blood poured out of the gaping hole in his shoulder, and Radarr was chewing a hole in the one who'd fired at him...**_

Stork issued a small man-giggle at that- Ravess had still-healing scars on her left thight, butt, and right side from the jaws of that furball..  
Still-

_**Seeing Stork held fast by three talons and hearing the Merb shrieking at them, "Get them out of here and leave me! Just get them out!" Aerrow had grabbed up Piper and Junko took Finn and they fled, Radarr scampering after them, leaving their friend behind as he was held, flailing madly and sinking tooth and nail into all who came close until a well-aimed gun impacted with his shoulder, sending him backwards into the wall and knocking him all but dead.**_

_**And that was how he wound up here- He woke up in a dungeon.. The wound in his shoulder was undressed and untreated, he was cold and alone, had nearly no food or water outside of the proverbial 'moldy bread and water', and he sat there for two weeks until Ravess came by with a fucking Highball and a slice of rich, sweet cheesecake. "You want outta there, prettyboy?"**_

Yawning tiredly, he stretched again, remembering how it had gone from there—

**At first he thought she was going to free him, or something- she was so nice, had looked him over, and dressed the gunshot wound in his shoulder he'd gotten from the attempted escape/rescue, and had fed him until he'd nearly burst, and the food had actually been worth eating.. In the end he realized just how stupid he had been to think it all would have been without price or catch.. It had all been fine until she told him to come to bed, and that was where it had gone… awry…**

"_**Come again?" His eye twitching dangerously, his ears went back as she approached him, her painted lips smiling a deadly smile. "I asked you to come sleep with me.." She reached out and rested one hand on his shoulder, and slid it down and foreward, running one finger down his chest. He shuddered and pulled away, and she frowned, looking genuinely hurt. "Don't you think I'm pretty enough?"**_

**Oh, of all things, he almost halfway considered her offer.**

_**Ravess was insanely beautiful, and although she was a terribly controlling woman, she had many good points, and when you added in how she dressed when not in her uniform- tight, slinky, bare-it-all clothing that belonged on movie stars, dancing girls, and high class whores who take a whole paycheck's worth out of you for only one night of service.. Christ, she was every man's fantasy…. Certainly enough talons secretly((or openly)) lusted for her.. Even the Dark Ace had wanted her at one time..**_

Or was that just a rumour? Stork pondered, then. Well,anyway-

"_**Aren't I good looking enough?"**_

_**Every man's fantasy….but still not his. He really didn't give half a damn for appearance because he wasn't that shallow. Besides, she creeped him out too much for him to see her as attractive or arousing.**_

_**He'd nodded slowly, and tugged himself away from her once again when she'd tried to press herself against him. "Then why won't you fuck me..?" She'd asked, now beginning to look rather offended. His blood had run cold then, at her change of tone. So subtle, yet he knew she would soon snap. He'd seen her do it to other talons in the time he'd been there..**_

_**  
**_

_**"Did you have a girlfriend?" He shook his head, backing up slowly as she again came to him. With his eyes wide and his ears all the way flat, he reached up and started to nibble one fingernail. "…..No offense intended, Green Bean, but are you.. gay..?"**_

_**He snorted out a nervous laugh and shook his head, continuing to retreat. "No…" He stopped when he felt his butt connect with the edge of a table, and let out a short half-laugh as he jumped. Laughing, she reached out and petted him like a little cat, and he grumbled at it, ducked away. "Please don't do that.." He was starting to sweat a little now.**_

_**  
**_

"_**Aw, but you're so cute.. You know.. You are mine, Stork… I bought and paid for you so Cyclonis wouldn't KILL you.. If you don't do what I say, I'll have to either force you, or take you back… And I'm not dumping a cutie like you off at some cheap slave dungeon to be bought off by some dinky low-scale Talon who's gonna beat your head in every time you don't think happy thoughts while wiping his sorry ass, because trust me when I say this, Stork: There's a hell of a lot of captured Sky Knights who end up personal servants to Cyclonians around here, and not all of them live life a fraction as nice as you do here with me.."**_

_**Quite sure of herself that her threat had cowed him, Ravess sneered at him triumphantly, knowing he would give up now.**_

**However…**

"_**.. While I appreciate your consideration towards the worse possibilities concerning my being re-sold, last time I checked, I am not property, I belong to no-one, and I gave no consent, heretofore not being a sellable ITEM I haven't even BEEN sold, and do not belong to you.." he'd snapped, jabbing her in the shoulder with one finger, and he'd continued, his voice raising, "And the ONLY thing you'll ever force me to do is to hijack a skimmer and fly myself back to SANE CIVILIZATION where people have the sense to see slavery, rape, and forced labor as the sick cruelty it is, back to my FRIENDS, my TITLE AS A STORM HAWK, and back to my LIFE…"**_

_**As he spoke, he started forward, still jabbing his finger into her shoulder, now backing her up and still going, "And for your information if you do one smart thing with me it'll be to LET Cyclonis kill me, or some other slob get their dirty hands on me, and I'll happily while away the rest of my life wiping Cyclonian ass or rotting in hell, if ONLY it'll be a sure promise that I never have to even THINK about sleeping with you, Ravess.."**_

"……_**.Are you done..?" She'd asked, after a few seconds. Nodding slightly, he turned away from her, gritting his teeth, fully pissed and more than a little disturbed that she would even CONSIDER forcing him to.. to… He shuddered, and turned back to her, only to be met with a dull 'clunk' and to black out.**_

_**When he'd woken up a few hours later with a throbbing headache, he'd found himself fitted with a collar attached to a heavy 15-ft chain that was joined to a nearby wall, and that he'd been stripped to his underclothes, and placed in her bed.**_

_**He'd been fed, clothed, and free to bathe and relieve himself as he'd needed and provided with nearly whatever he'd asked for, but she was a very possessive girl, and, to his further imprisonment, she was also paranoid of any and all faults, so she'd eventually cuffed him- especially when he'd shoved her off himself and tried to cut away the collar from himself using a steak knife she'd left in her room. Not to mention she was well aware of his ingenuity when it came to inventing and building things((as well as taking stuff apart)) so she never gave him a single tool or electronic, knowing full well he could and would quite easily devise something to get himself free.**_

_**  
**_

**He did NOT want to be a sex toy, and determination to retain his ATLEAST his sexual dignity had given her a black eye, so those handcuffs kindof helped prevent that from happening again…. So did the gag when he tried to bite her. She still had the toothmarks on her shoulder.**

'Coming back to reality here and now' he thought suddenly, and smiled. She still hadn't managed to get him to 'fuck her brains out' yet ((although she sure as hell _could_ instill other indignities..)), and he looked up at his reflection and gave himself a thumbs-up, and wondered if maybe she would remove the cuffs from his feet, too… His left foot was going numb…

"Catch it, prettyboy.." Stork's head jerked up and he let out a squawk as Ravess hurled a heavy black trashbag at him from the dorrway. When he pushed the bag aside, he was caught in the mouth by a well-aimed key. "Figure it out., then come see me.."

She walked off, and he quickly tried the key in the collar, heaved a huge sigh of relief as the lock clicked, and he slung the offending piece of torment away, and then tore at the cuffs on his ankles and leaped off the bed. After a long-needed stretching, he ripped and tore at the lingerie she'd dressed him in, flinging the frilly horrid things away in disgust.

Collapsing to the floor on all fours, panting from the rapid exertion of the pent-up hyperactive energy of being held fast and still for so long, he grinned like a crazy man and looked up at the bag she'd thrown at him. Opening it up he'd found his squadron uniform, and, at being granted this simplest joy, hugged it to himself possessively before discovering the clothing had been cleaned and mended and even the bullet-hole had been mended flawlessly, the blood stains gone..

His eye twitched as he remembered getting shot, and how much it had hurt when he'd FINALLY had his shoulder dressed and cleaned out, by of all people the evil woman who now 'owned' him. He'd never even _thanked_ her for that, and, despite her mistreatment of him, he felt a small pang of guilt, and hurriedly got dressed and bolted out of the room.

She was sitting at the table in the kitchen, sipping some fruity drink, and offered him a glass. "Let's have a talk.. Things are about to change.."

* * *

Now you all understand why i'm going to commit suicide in an hour, rite?

Fucking hell. IM NUTS


End file.
